The need for the provision of a flow of air through a glove to remove moist air and the like has been recognized in the fields of medicine, research, equipment operation and the like. Attempts to meet this need are exemplified by the patent to Gibson of 1916, U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,102 wherein air is identified as being drawn in and forced out of the glove through the same wrist opening. Circulation to the fingers, let alone the fingertips, is at best inefficient and somewhat doubtful. Another patent of interest is the 1964 patent to Gintner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,877 wherein a full flow is provided over the fingertips between periods of activity by activating an external air system including a source of compressed air. The cumbersome equipment required to accomplish the desired one-way full airflow does not afford the user the freedom needed for many uses of such a glove.